battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dolten
This user is currently online. Welcome aboard RE:Whats up? Oh, I can imagine. It seemed to be insults left and right, and corrupt admins. I didn't want to get involved, since I'm way too small of a user over there and I didn't need people thinking that because I'm involved, the Battlefield Wiki is too. Have thing calmed down, though? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? Huh, maybe I'll stop by, but it seems that the wiki has reverted to more Mainspace editing. I have absolutely no problem with that, but I can barely ever get any good edits in there and this wiki here needs everybody it can get. Besides, the only things that need some good editing are the pre-CoD4 games, as Bord stated, and I only have Call of Duty Classic other than the more recent CoDs. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just clean-up... Ok. I'll probably make some edits soon, then. Are they still allowing crazy-ass blogs? Because those were fun... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well, that's nice. Link? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool stuff. It's nice to see you guys have found a good alternative to that 'OMFG REVOLUTION TIME' thing that was breaking out. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::No kidding ¬.¬SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's because we got some really good users (and I won't be shy to say it for myself) that make some good edits. I mean, we could be better, and we barely have any info on older Battlefield titles, but stuff's getting done. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Probably because of the Battlefield Assistance Task Force a few months ago. They helped a lot and created a bunch of articles. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Do you even have a Battlefield game? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah? I have those too. We should play sometimes, when you're not too busy killing zombies :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's actually quite surprising, but I guess we don't all have all the time in the world... I need a girlfriend. ¬.¬ SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::*sigh* The woes of our lives... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Unfortunately... I'll talk to ya later, I gotta go do something. See ya! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Dolten, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Doltensig.jpeg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia (Talk) 14:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, found the image under PD at CoD Wiki. Sorry for the inconvenience - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Just so you know Good times... Good times... XD SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning As seen here, Battlefield_Wiki:What_Battlefield_Wiki_is_not...#...a_site_for_anything_not_on_Battlefield. You aren't supposed to bring any COD Wiki Drama here. It is a hindrance to our wiki and its editors. Thanks, CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What happened is I joined his chat, and he just started leaving negative comment after negative comment. I asked him if he could tell meor show me why, and he told me to find my own fucking link. He smarted off to me, when I hadn;t even said a word to him. He banned me from his channel because ManOfIron is one of my XBL friend list. RE:PSN Great, at least I can see you there. I'd love to play some BFBC2 or CoD sometime, so, hit me up when you want! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Duh :P I still wouldn't mind you coming around to see the story and all, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm looking forward to how this rolls out :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was sorta thinking it'd be me writing the whole thing. I'll write the first chapter, get reactions, and see what to do next. Generally, I'm open to suggestions and requests, so, if at one point, you want your character to do something totally badass or say something totally cheesy (lol), I'd probably do it, if it not too excessive. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll be sure to! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Edits Thanks for becoming an editor here! Keep up the great work! CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 00:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Who's your buddy? And yeah, SSD is an awesome dude. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) IRL Info I don't know whether you've been here ling enough to know this, but we're having a bit of a change on our IRL policy. Please take a look at the IRL Forum, and make further edits based on the format on the page HeatedPeteTalk 20:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Think of it this way: a lot of the weapon articles have this info included, as the type of round can change the accuracy, stopping power and recoil of a weapon, all of which DICE have made realistic in BC and BC2 HeatedPeteTalk 20:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't be bustin' my style. If you mess it up, you'll pay! I swear. If you do ONE bad thing, I will get a instant block on your for a week. This is you warning. I will own you in MW2, so therefore I will own you in BC2. I will snipe across the map, using my high velocity M95 with 12x and Magnum, I can see you with the 12x, the power and volicty of the .50 BMG and the power increase and velocity increase with the Magnum helps a lot to. You'll never see me coming. Okay, here is 400 dollars for a 360, 60 dollars for a copy of BC2, and 60 dollars for kitonlocks, a fake code for 48 hours of XBL and 1000 for a state of the art TV. As far as I know... ...no. We had a short discussion about it, and no, we don't. Also, I noticed you move STG 44 to STG-44. It was at STG 44 because that's the name in Battlefield 1942, so we would tend to keep it relevant to in-game names... Just sayin'. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Ok, then. I'll move the article back and touch it up a bit. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) How odd... Ok, thanks for telling me! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) One other thing I'd add, although we don't tolerate IRL trivia, we like the look of having short IRL opening paragraphs with info relevant to gameplay, like rate of fire, cartridge size, era and origin. Not sure if it was you, but the STG 44 article was also swiped clean of that information. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, looking back at it, what you had done in deleting that info was ok, because it wasn't very good info. Generally, what I did in my recent edit is what what we aim to do. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I guess I was just embellishing a bit too much. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm always happy to talk :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Well, according to this, it's called the 4X Rifle Scope. I'll check the game itself, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) And the article name is accordingly, so it should be ok. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed you moved it. Good thinking. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Could I sure! I'll add your name to the list HeatedPeteTalk 06:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:How do you.. Honestly, you're doing great for the organization and cleanliness of the pages, which is a great help, as well as editing those IRL paragraphs that we're all too ignorant and lazy to touch. So, all-in-all, good job! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hah, that's a bold goal! I can't say it isn't achievable though, since there are only a little over 430 articles. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) And only 360 edits, that's pretty good :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya, I always find it so hard to everything in one big edit. You see something in the BFBC2 section, but right after, you notice something in the BFBC section, etc. Either way, as long as the edits get done. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi, I wanted to say thanks for adding the links to the BF2 booster pack pages. Also, you still at CoD wikia? I was just wondering. Helljumper U T I know, I thought it was just me. To be honest the CoD wikia is, excuse my french, bullshit! The ironic thing is that this wikia is much better. Helljumper U T I ORGANIZE A MEETING! ...about stuff. Helljumper U T Hey Me, you, SSD amd CodExpert testify against MOI by himself, who has nothing on his side, we will win with or with not 100% proof. Plus that screencap I got captured the most of it. You are obviously biased in this argument and thus ruled out of this. We are going to grab someone who knows nothing about me or PGB and do it that way. Thanks for your participation. --TheManOfIron (Talk) 00:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You know exactly how. --TheManOfIron (Talk) 00:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Gotta wait till Bondpedia or another admin gets on. So... I leave to work on my project and to play BC2 for 3 hours and everything goes to hell? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oooof course... Ok, I have read the conversations that have arisen with the drama. What was our next move? I'll say this much, TMOI's attitude is something to look out for, and I don't much good is going to come out of it, and yes, this is based upon what I've seen around here and IRC, for anyone else who's reading this. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed the 500, a good start! Well, I'll wait 'till the morning comes. Generally, I'd like to see the point of view of other admins and users, and then we'll see what to do. Though, I've seen enough and I'm not too happy to see that drama has arisen to such an extent from the same users. I can see to what point TMOI has started it, I can also see that PGB was defending himself, as vulgar as that may have been, but I also see that PGB posted a link that he shouldn't have. When we think about it, it's the Internet. A quick Google Search and everything is revealed. I know this may sound silly to say in such a case, but it can be relevant - Rule 34. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Waaaaait, did that make sense? I dunno, I'm tired... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) lol, Rule 34, just because it's the truth of the Internet. I'll probably be working tomorrow, either farm duties or this blasted project, so I'll see what everyone settles in the afternoon, but I'll check up for a short bit in the morning if I can. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Heh, have fun! I really should try to get into shooting a gun again, hmph... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It's official? Wasn't it pretty official the last time? You made, like, 20 edits in 5 days. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I guess people won't be all like "WTF, why he leave?!" SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! What a fail. It should be to your own discretion if your reasons make sense to you or not, imo. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that's usually what happens. Though, I wouldn't really know, I don't spend enough time on the CoD Wiki. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. I mean, if you're gonna leave... leave! Besides, I wouldn't expect you to care about what they think if you've already made your mind up. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with you Mau5 comes onto the channel and starts yelling at me for nothing. And you support him. You would be the worst to ever be on jury duty. Police: We have found a bloody knife, with the victim's blood on it, the defendent's finger prints. We also have a note from the defendent saying he did it. A youtube video of him doing it. Also a capture of an image of him writing on the wall "I did it." Dolten: The defendent is clearly innocent. Me: What the fuck? ^^^ I lol'd. Slowrider7 15:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollback If you carry on at your current rate, you will soon get rollback rights. Your edit count and percentage mainspace contrubutions are impressive. Keep it up - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 13:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering Why are you putting the name of the Type 5 in bold everywhere? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope, not really. Generally, I think we should only bold the official in-game names at the beginning of each section concerning a game, like on the M16 page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, understood. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Joke I remember telling that one, albeit a little different. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) =D Yes, yes, yes! They're a bit... bare, so a lot of revision will have to be done, but I usually never work on articles until they're created. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) When you,re done creating them, help revise them. Use http://wiki.bf2s.com/Home, good site. And be careful of waht you create, somethings might be better off merged into another article. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) For vehicles, no, but we can take th ones of weapons, for sure. Save the day site for BF1942? What? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Not that I know of. I have a few folders that have all the files that'll tell me the in-game stats, but it's complicated as hell. It takes me a long time to figure out the full stats of a single gun. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Right, to do your image licensing, can I have the URL for them - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Xbox 360 '''''Traitor..... Jk, ok, enjoy the new console. Just wondering, what would you be planning to do with it? I mean, would you be still getting most of your games on PS3 or would you be getting 'em on Xbox from now on? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, so you'll be getting things like Gears of War 3 and Halo: Reach, but say, CoD:BO would be on PS3? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sweeeet :) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) SitRep What? Uh, I dunno, I've been pretty inactive. We,re trying to get the PGB/TMOI issue resolved, but I'm just confused... You should ask someone else :/ SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The two of them confuse me. One moment, they want to destroy the place, then they leave, but actually don't, then TMOI wants to become admin, fails utterly (so far) and then he says this place sucks again and leaves again? Wtf wtf wtf. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I can tell he doesn't take this wiki seriously, and I'm not happy about it, but I'm trying to involve myself the least possible. I might be an admin, but I mainly came here to edit mainspace, because I love Battlefield, not to go around and settle pety (idk how to write that) conflicts between two stubborn users. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It sure seems that way... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Magnum Ammo According to Den Kirson, it only increases bullet damage. There is no evidence for increased range. Den would mention if Magnum Ammo increases range. -Nogert 22:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Finally By Friday, I should finally have this damn project done, and I'll finally be able to do some stuff on my fan-fiction :) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking forward to working on it. I've had so many ideas, but never had a chance to do anything with them :s SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I sure hope so :D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wooh, done my prject! I've started writing! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: XBL Sorry, I don't know how to do dynamic userboxes like that. Eight did mine, but he is gone. :( Sorry dude. Imrlybord7 04:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, good call on Cain. And don't worry about it. People have been taking the wiki entirely too seriously. But I just want to assure you that my lull in activity is only temporary. I will be back in full swing once we get some damn info about Black Ops again. Which will hopefully be soon. Imrlybord7 04:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. When you see me on feel free to drop a party invite. Imrlybord7 04:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, I didn't feel it was worth the cost of admission. Played through the campaign at a friend's house and was content after that. Imrlybord7 05:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:=D Looks nice! Though, the USMC insignia's gonna have to be smaller. I think we have a policy about things like that, images have to be 15px or smaller. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Btw, I'm gonna go to bed now, so yeah, I won't reply... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I lol'd http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Japan&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=465977 At first, I opened my E-mail and saw that, and I said to myself "What a fag." Then, it was just a normal honest edit. And I lol'd. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Permission... ...granted! Get out there, soldier! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Bad Company 2 Online Ranks, it should be moved, eh? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) If you want official names of the specializations, refer to here. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Battlefield Series Ranks" wouldn't work. Well, I mean, it would~ but the article would be really long with Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 2, BFBC, BF1943 and BFBC2 ranks. As for the abbreviations, don't worry about it just yet. Just make the articles. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah. And it doesn't help that the ones for BF2142 and BF1943 will probably be near impossible to find. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Files?... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey, look what I found! Derpa derpiddy derp derp. And I said I couldn't find it :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I have no idea if we can extract every file. It would have a lot of dissecting of the game's files, though... Use the one listed in-game. I though the site had the official ones :/ Oh, and for future reference: BF1943 Ranks and BFBC Ranks. Yeah, it'll be my little project for today :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hah, yeah! But for the moment, I've gotta do something else. I might to it tomorrow instead. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dudeee go on your PSN account and look what I sent you. You'll be pleased :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 00:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wtf? Battlefield 3 beta if you buy the MoH Limited Edition..?? And it's coming to PS3..? I was hoping more along the lines of BC3 but oh well, never played BF2.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 18:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I got this baseball thing in about in an hour, then I leave on Saturday.. Anyway, when do you start school? YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Achievements/Points Oh. How do you think its going so far? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) File:1164610-433px usmc logo svg large.png I've corrected the license on this, but can you provide a link to the source - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 12:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC Mind hoping on and anyone else who sees this message is welcomed too.